


Like the Sand Between Your Toes.

by likeashotofsugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, There's no real plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeashotofsugar/pseuds/likeashotofsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk and Lance grew up with the beach only a moment away, being without one so close felt weird. How do the beach bums take to being light years away from one? Not well, not well at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Sand Between Your Toes.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a fluff of Hunk and Lance or my love letter to the ocean? The world may never know. If you didn't grow up on a coast, or just don't like the beach, and think that I'm being over dramatic in describing their relationship with the water let me tell you, I'm not. This is my first time writing in a while and its not beta'd at all, so hopefully its okay. I fell in love with this rare pair and am in hell, so I'm trying to fix the total lacking of fics in this ship.

The Garrison was in the desert, where the only water outside occasionally came from the sky. It was bad enough waiting for breaks to fly back home to the coast. Hunk and Lance normally wouldn't even unpack their clothes when they got off the flight, just head straight for the water. It was tough for both of them, they grew up with the ocean only minutes away, but they dealt with it to be able to one day go into space.

(Once, when the ache of the sand between their toes was bad enough, they went outside, packed away some sand from the desert and tried their hardest to make a little ocean like thing in their bathtub. It did nothing but clog their pipes more than Hunks’ loose hairs and make them want the feeling of hot sandy feet getting lapped at by cold ocean waters. They both cried a little. They don't talk about the failed attempt or try again.)

Here in space, there's not even a hope of a school break to let them get into the water. It's just space. And space. And more space. Why does space have to be so infinite? Why did they have to wormhole to Arus and leave behind the utopia that is beaches? Sometimes, Hunk wishes he never even went into the Garrison. But then he wouldn't have been with Lance, wouldn't have met Pidge, and the universe wouldn't have Voltron. He remembers Shay in those moments and tells himself to not be so selfish.

Lance and Hunk sit in the kitchen, not yet ready to go to their separate rooms. Lance lays with his head on Hunk’s thighs, hands going wild with the story he's telling, one that Hunk has heard a million times. It's about Lance's’ littlest sister getting her first case of sand burn after trying to body surf too close to shore in a two piece bathing suit. She had cried like she was dying as she waddled to their mom, little belly bleeding slightly from the friction burn. Lance had swam back to land with his board when he heard her crying. Once the bleeding stopped he had her hold on to him and got on the board, just sitting on the surfboard and letting the waves lull her to sleep. Lance stops waving his hand around as his description of a fish that Rachel was determined to get and just looks at Hunk. “I miss the ocean.” It's soft and on the verge of tears. Lance turns his head into Hunk to hide his crying. Hunk just rubs his back and agrees with him. “Yeah, buddy,” he says moving his hand into Lance’s hair to stroke, “I miss it too.”

After that they both start talking about the water bittersweetly, like looking back on happy memories with a recently passed friend. Hunk feels like his soul is going to leave him if he doesn't get his feet in some salt water. Lance has a physical pain for the feeling of the wave rushing past his body. At one point Pidge suggests using a memory like they had with Alfor to visit a beach. It had worked for the time, they had gotten to splash around in the warm waters with their families around them, both on land and in the water too, but all it had done was make them both depressed afterwards and long not only for the shoreline but also their families too.

Lance said something while standing near Coran. It was probably as simple as “I miss the water” since he has been saying it for a couple of days now. It didn't matter though, because Coran’s telling him about a small planet nearby that isn't colonized and has water that's not deadly to them. Lance starts running through the castle, calling for Hunk. In his excitement he'd forgotten about the overhead system that Coran is now talking into, asking all Paladins to please come to him because he has something very important to tell them. Lance skids to a halt and takes off back to Coran.

Once they land on the surface, Hunk and Lance are off to the water. The ground isn't sand exactly, more like a strange mix sand and mud that feels oddly like they're walking on cooked rice, and it’s not white but a forest green but the water, oh god the water. It feels like home. Hunk stands at the water line, unsure about the alien water and what it’ll do to him, but Lance just slams on into it. Not far behind the rest of the team trials, all in various makeshift bathing suits. Hunk finally heads on in after Lance after realizing he's not dying.

On the shore Shiro sheds a shirt and reveals constellations of scars that shakes them all, the extent to his imprisonment never really talked about among them. Keith goes in the water and tries to coax Pidge into joining him, but she seems more pleased with just sunbathing on a big rock. Allura stays leaning against a tree, her Altain bathing suit covering her body like a wet suit. Coran takes to digging a moat against the waves, it's only a few minutes before Shiro’s joining him. Hunk swims after Lance, who seems determined to investigate the area.

It's not an ocean, more like a lake or a bay, but the water is salty and there's a fish like thing next to Hunk so he figures it's good enough. The ground under the water doesn't seem to be ever going passed Hunk’s hip, which allows him to shuffle through the clear water with almost no problem. One beautiful alien fish swims by him that looks like a beta fish the size of a koi but doesn't attack him. He watches the beautiful mix of purples and blues on the skin of the creature swim by him and into a hole in the rocks. When he looks up he catches a glimpse of Lance going into an alien cave. Worried, Hunk follows after him.

The cave is dark, the walls barren and Lance not above the water. There's a reason for it other than to freak out Hunk. Below the surface, maybe a foot or two, is an abundance of bioluminescent plants and life forms. It looks like a patch of seaweed but is hard to the touch like the corals of Hunk’s childhood. They crumble under his finger like a sand dollar. Lance sits on the rice like ground for as long as his lungs will let him, just watching the little animals go by. A crab like creature crawls across Hunks’ foot and goes about its business flipping over stones. Lance comes back up for air and looks up at Hunk.

“Can you believe it? It’s so much like home!” He sits on his heels and leans against Hunks’ leg. Hunk runs a hand through Lances’ wet hair, “Do you think we could get them to leave us here?” Hunk shakes his head, “Nah, a fighting robot lion isn’t very scary without its legs.” Lance moves over and lets Hunk sit down next to him. Another large beta fish swims by, this one a dark black with shimmers of purple reflecting off of it. Lance runs a hand along the surface of the water and takes Hunk’s hand in his. The water laps around them, Lance visually relaxes more and more with every wave that passes by them.

Hunk’s misses this, the way Lance stops running at a million miles per hour and just lets the ocean move him. He’s been like that since they were little. Just going and going until he hit a wall, literally or metaphorically. At the beach though, Lance always seems at peace. On the shore or on floating on a board, just them or with the whole slew of both of their families, it doesn’t matter. The water just let’s him be at peace, and Hunk loves it when he knows Lance’s brain is slowed down.

Hunk leans his head on top on Lance’s and pulls him close so that the two are just cuddling in the cave. “It would be nice to stay here though, this sand is so much better than the kind back home.” He plants a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Right! Sand at home is horrible to clean out of trunks! Besides,” Lance turns his head and the two share a soft kiss, “I don’t think I’m okay with that shrimp looking thing right there.” He points to a creature that looks like a shrimp and a cuttlefish had a baby, too many legs and fluttering around with a thin fin. “Yeah,” Hunk say, “That’s a pretty ugly fish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Give me kudos and comments to validate me and I'll be motivated to write more of these! (Also I hope the formatting was okay, I only read via my phone so I have no clue if this looked okay)


End file.
